


Avengers x Reader Post-Endgame Imagines

by galactic_magic



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Imagine, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this instead of doing my homework, M/M, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), avengers x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: Five years ago, you were snapped and taken away from the love of your life, turned into dust.Who are you reunited with?-The characters listed in the tags are the ones I'm currently working on or planning on writing. If you want an imagine for a character that's not tagged yet, please leave a comment and I'll write it!





	1. Steve Rogers/Captain America x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame is simultaneously ruining my life and giving me life so I've been non-stop writing (or thinking about writing) fics. I hope you enjoy the result of my emotional breakdowns.

“Is he not coming back?” your face quivers as you look between Bucky, Sam, and Bruce. They all shrug and shake their heads in confusion. He should be here. He should’ve returned the stones and come back to you.

You knew it wasn’t easy for Steve to fall in love with you. After all, he was a one hundred year old man in a thirty-something man’s body, and to him it felt like he had lost the people he cared about only moments before waking up. You could never blame him for being hung up on 1940s memories early on in your relationship, but you never would’ve thought he would literally go back to them.

The thought crossed your mind. Did he stay in his old time after returning the stones? Is that why he wasn’t back?

Bucky comes over to you and lets you bury your head in his shoulder. Tears run down your face. You had just come back from the snap and you already lost him again.

Had you done something wrong? Did he forget about you in those five years you were gone? No, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t…

“Buck, Y/N, look!” Sam shouts, pointing in the distance. You see a figure in the shadows of the trees, walking towards you.

“Steve?” you wonder, slowly stepping in the direction of him. He sees you and sprints to your side.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry,” he takes your hands. “I thought staying in the past for a while would make me feel whole again, but it didn’t, it didn’t at all,” he takes you delicately in his arms and rests his chin on your head. “I only feel whole when I’m with you,” he cradles your face and first kisses your forehead, then your nose, then your lips. “I love you, and no amount of time can change that,”

You smile, melting in his embrace and feeling happy for the first time since the depressing aftermath of the battle.

“I love you too, Steve.”


	2. Peter Parker/Spider-Man x Reader

You rush into school today, something you never do. Half of the world just returned, including you. You have to make sure all of your friends and family are okay.

And your boyfriend, Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man.

Yeah, you know. Peter is incredibly lousy at keeping secrets.

_Where is he?_  You stumble down the halls, searching every nook and peering into every classroom.

_What if he died?_

No, no, he wasn’t dead, maybe he was still grieving. You saw the news of Tony Stark’s passing, and you know how much Peter cared about him and looked up to him. But wouldn’t he have wanted to check on you? Did he even know if you were still alive?

You crash your backside into a locker and slide down to the floor, trying to keep yourself together. You hug your knees, lightly rocking yourself as other teens rushed by, probably panicking the same way you were.

You feel a tap on your shoulder and look up.

“Hey, Y/N,” it’s Peter, his a hair a mess and his eyes bloodshot and swollen, but it’s him.

“Peter!” you leap up into his arms, crying tears of joy. “You’re okay! You’re okay! I can’t believe you’re okay!” you bury your nose in his neck and kiss it, before pulling away and wiping his face. “I heard what happened, Peter, I’m so sorry,”

“I know,” he sniffles a bit and pulls you back for a warm hug. “But I can’t imagine if I had lost you too,”

“You’ll never lose me, Spidey,” you smirk and giggle, running your hands down his arms. “We’re safe now,”

“I sure hope so,” he holds you tight, feeling you for the first time in years. He brushes through your hair with his fingers and massages your back, and finally kisses your sweet lips, breathing in your soothing scent and taste.

“I never wanna go again,” he whispers.


	3. Clint Barton/Hawkeye x Reader

You woke up in the living room of your house. You assumed at first that you must’ve fallen asleep, but you realize that Clint isn’t anywhere in sight. Wait, now you remember. You remember looking at your hands and watching them turn to ash, not knowing why. But where was Clint? Did he disintegrate too?

You search all the rooms, the garage, and the yard.

Nothing.

_What happened here?_ You start walking towards the living room again.

“Y/N? Hello?” you hear a voice of someone knocking open your door. You jump, grabbing a bat in case you need to hit someone. He comes into view and you knock him to the floor. “Y/N! It’s me! It’s Clint!”

What? _Your_ Clint? The Clint that was the last person you saw before you turned to dust? Your husband, father of your children, and love of your life?

“Is that really you?” you fall to the floor with him and take his hand. “You just… look so different,”

“I know,” his eyes water. “I’ve done so many terrible things since you’ve been gone, Y/N, losing you just sent me off the edge,” he sits up and grips your hand tighter. “And I-“

“What?” you ask, but he can’t look into your eyes.

“I lost Nat,” he closes his eyes. “I couldn’t save her, she gave up her life so I could come back to you,” you smile. Natasha was always very dear to your family, and she always put others first, even if it meant hurting herself. You smile in her memory, but the tears flow the same way Clint’s do.

“We’ll be okay,” you kiss his cheek in reassurance. “We won, didn’t we?”

“We did,” he finally produces a grin. You both hear footsteps racing down the stairs.

“Daddy!” your three children run into his arms. His looks to you, and pulls you in as well. He kisses the top of your head.

“Yes, I think we’ll be okay,”


	4. Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch x Reader

You stand at the entrance of the Avenger’s base, or at least what was left of it, breathing in and out slowly. The last thing you remember is fading away while Wanda desperately tried to hold you, grabbing your hands and clothes and whatever else could give her a sense that you were still there, still alive.

You saw the news about what happened. Apparently, five years had gone by and the Avengers defeated the titan who did this to you, who did this to everyone.

You made your way to the base as soon as you could, assuming Wanda would be there. Most of it was in shambles, only the first floor was just about rebuilt. You knock on the door, hands shaking.

Sam opens it and grins.

“Hey, is Wanda he-“

“Y/N?” Wanda stands up from the table, dumbfounded by your unforgettable silhouette in the doorway.

“Yes, yes,” you nod repeatedly, tears streaming down your face. “Yes, Wanda, it’s me,” you meet each other halfway, in the center of the room. She kisses you, pulling you closer until there’s not an atom of space left.

“I thought you were gone,” she says, breathless. She looks into your beautiful eyes, running her thumbs along your cheekbones. “I thought I lost everything that day,”

“I’m here, I’m here,” you wrap your arms around her neck, still trembling. Wanda uses her telekinesis to bring you both tissues. You laugh together as you wipe each other’s tears.

“You guys gonna be okay?” Sam asks, slightly rolling his eyes.

“Yes, now we are,” Wanda smiles and takes your face in her hands once again. “You’re my everything, Y/N,”

Wanda finally holds you the way she wanted to all those years ago, taking you in with all of her senses and lifting the two of you off the ground.

“And you’re mine,” you beam before slamming your lips into hers.


	5. Tony Stark/Iron Man x Reader

You sit on a bench by the water after the funeral. You couldn’t believe how much he risked to save everyone, how he was willing to die.

“How are you doing?” Steve comes to sit next to you.

“I’m fine,” you mutter, not moving a muscle. Steve doesn’t believe you for a second, but he gives you your space. You stay there as everyone leaves, and you stay there while Bruce starts setting up the time machine. You can’t even move. Tony was gone. Really gone.

You move closer to the time set up, you don’t have anything else to do. You listen as Bruce instructs Steve on what to do, and what not to do.

Steve disappears.

5\. 4. 3. 2. 1.

“Tony?” Bruce questions. You cover your mouth, not sure if you’re going to cry or scream. This can’t be real, maybe it was a hallucination, maybe a dream-

“Y/N!” Tony runs over to you. “Steve gave me his last pym particle- I don’t know what happened-“ you cut him off with a hug and kiss.

“Wait a minute, hold up,” Bruce pushes you apart. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I was about to snap, but he took the gauntlet and sent me here-“ he stops when he sees your distraught face.

“He took your place, didn’t he?” you whisper in disbelief. Tony’s eyes widened. Bruce nodded. “He knew how much I wanted you back, how much I _needed_ you back,” Tony takes you in his arms and holds you close. Neither of you can believe that Steve would sacrifice himself so you two could be happy. It’s exactly the kind of thing he would do, but it hurts.

“We need to make it worth it,” Tony says. You look up, eyes wet and twitching.

“What?” you croak.

“Everyone who died, we can’t let it be in vain,” you nod as Tony kisses you once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really difficult to write. Bringing Tony back from an alternate past would mean that someone still needed to snap in that past so that past wouldn't be doomed. (Does that make any sense? XD) It feels awful that I made that person Steve, but I feel like he'd actually be the first one to volunteer to do something like that, ya know? Anyway, I hope you still enjoyed it, even though it's really sad.  
> Next up: Loki! :D


	6. Loki Laufeyson x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the alternate timeline when Loki escapes with the tesseract, so it's not exactly "Post-Endgame," but it's after the events caused by Endgame. Anyway, enjoy :)

Loki told you to wait on Asgard where you’d be safe. His mission on Earth using Thanos’s army was incredibly risky, especially with all these new superheroes claiming they could defeat him.

He told you that as soon as he was done, he’d come back to you so you could run away together. With the tesseract, you could go anywhere you wanted. Any planet, any realm, any dimension.

Not many people know he’s still alive. He was saved, given the scepter, and transported to Earth. He barely had time to promise you that he’d be back.

You lie in your bed, struggling to fall asleep. What if they killed him? What if they locked him up? What if he never comes back?

You glance at your window, noticing a bright blue light. You grab a blanket and swing it around yourself before rushing outside.

It’s Loki, holding the tesseract and covered in restraints. He yells your name, although it’s muffled, and you run to him. You unlock the handcuffs and he wraps himself around you, nuzzling his face into your neck. He pulls away and you rip the muzzle from over his mouth. He kisses you passionately, both of you digging into each other’s hair and breathing harshly.

“I didn’t win, Y/N,” he murmurs, biting his lip.

“I’m just happy you’re alive,” you smile, pulling him in again.

“Y/N, no, Thanos will come after me, we’ll never be safe,” he glides his hand down your face. “I lost the scepter, and if I don’t give him the tesseract-“

“Thanos doesn’t matter, Loki. We can run wherever we want now, we can go somewhere he’ll never find us,” he starts shaking his head. “Isn’t it worth a try?” you gaze into his bright eyes.

“I suppose,” he chuckles. “and the God of Mischief is nothing without Y/N by his side,”

You grin and stand on your tip-toes, curling your hands on his shoulders. He leans down to kiss you, looking forward to the adventures to come.


	7. Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this one took so long to get out! I had some big tests this week so I haven't had a lot of time to write.   
> This imagine was suggested by the kind @dragoness17 ! Thank you so much for suggesting writing him, I had a lot of fun with it!

“Y/N! Get up! We need to go!” you groggily sit up and see Wong yelling at you. You’re in the Sanctum, surrounded by all your fellow wizards and witches.

“What? Where?” you ask while everyone starts opening up portals.

“To defeat Thanos!” You bolt up, finally remembering what happened. The love of your life, Stephen Strange, was dragged into space by Thanos’s minions, leaving you, Wong, and the others to protect the Earth from mystic forces. You didn’t know if he’d ever come back.

“Is he…?” you struggle to get the words out, fearing the worst.

“Alive?” Wong finishes your question. You nod. “I don’t know, but we need to go,” you try to brush off your worry and follow him through the portal.

You arrive on a complete wasteland. Buildings and spaceships are crumbled and scattered over miles of ash and other debris. You look around as avengers from all over the galaxy appear. Thanos’s army slowly marches towards you, and everyone gets ready to fight. You spin around, looking for any sign of Strange.

Then you see him, flying in with immense control and enchantment. He crashes down to the ground, destroying all creatures around him. He looks to Wong to make sure they got everyone. Then he shifts his gaze, locking eyes with you.

“Y/N?” he squints in disbelief and releases the spell he was currently casting.

“Stephen!” you run to him and wrap your arms around him. He holds your head to his chest and pulls you close. “What happened here?”

“Thanos did it, Y/N, he snapped away half of the universe. We’ve all been gone for years, and now this is the only way we can win. I’m so sorry I left you, Y/N, I didn’t think this had to happen,” you look into his eyes and smile.

“We’ll be okay,” you reassure him, pressing your hands out and creating a circle of mystic energy. “But now we have to fight,” you grin at each other and he gestures for you to hold onto him. You jump into his arms and he flies you both to the center of the action.

You stand back to back and shoot spells at anyone who comes near. He covers you whenever you need it and you do the same for him. As the army starts to gang up around you, he grabs your hands and squeezes them. You know exactly what he means.

Before Thanos, the two of you had been working on dual spells and enchantments together. They were some of the most difficult spells to master, due to both casters having to be completely in sync with each other.

Thankfully, that’s exactly what the two of you were.

You both concentrate, calling upon the forces of the Earth and space. You manipulate the fabric of the elements, alternating the reality around you and taking control of natural forces. You can feel each other’s every move, every thought, every heartbeat.

You let go of each other’s hands and instantly release a monstrous beam of energy. Everything around you crumbles and drops to the ground.

You turn to him, ridiculous smiles on both your mouths. He grabs your face a crashes his lips into yours. He kisses you with all the sparks that you created together, sending tingles down your spine. He caresses you as if the world is frozen and nothing else can touch you.

You part to take a breath.

“We’re gonna win,” you say, grinning.

Out of the 14,000,605 futures that were possible, you’re glad this is the one you’re living in.


	8. Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow x Reader

You watch as Steve gets ready to return the infinity stones to their rightful place in time. You still don’t understand why you can’t just use them one more time. Why couldn’t you bring her back? Why did your beautiful Natasha have to be gone?

Tears fill your eyes. It doesn’t make sense. How come Thanos could kill half the universe with one snap, but you couldn’t bring just _one_ person back from the dead?

“Ready to go, Steve?” Bruce asks.

“Yup,” Steve nods and prepares to race back in time.

“WAIT!” You run up to them, “Please,”

“What’s the problem, Y/N?”

“I want to be the one to put the soul stone back, _please_ ,” you try to sound confident but you can feel your voice cracking. “I need closure, I just want to see where she- _where she_ -“ Steve smiles, understanding exactly what you mean.

You suit up, pym particles in one hand and soul stone in the other. Before you know it, you standing on Vormir. You’ve returned to the moment the stone was taken, the moment she died.

“Ah, back so soon?” a cloaked, red-skinned man approaches you.

“I want her back,” you march up to him, determined. “I have the stone,”

“That’s not how it works here,” he hisses. “Her sacrifice is permanent,”

“NO!” you scream, pulling out a gun from your pocket and pointing it at him. “I give you the stone, you give her back!”

“I’m sorry, but that’s not my decision to make,”

“What?” he sighs.

“I’m only a guardian of the stone, I do not control it,” you shake your head violently, unable to accept that. You run to the edge of the cliff, nearly falling off from the sight. It’s foggy and far away, but you can see her. Tears run down your face. Blood is splattered all around her body. She’s lifeless. Gone.

You don’t know anything about the rules of the universe, You don’t know whether or not returning the stone will get her back, you don’t know if anything you do will.

But you have to try.

You clutch the stone tightly in your hand and jump. If there was even a small chance that she could come back…

You expect to hit the ground, you expect to possibly die. But you don’t. You’re sitting in a pool of water. You squeeze your hand and don’t feel the stone anymore. You feel another hand.

Natasha’s hand.

“Y/N? What happened?”

“You died… but then we won, so I came back for you,” you can’t believe your eyes. You can’t believe you’re next to her again, so close.

“We won?”

“Yes. Thanos is gone, everyone’s back,” she smiles, letting out the cute little laugh that drives you crazy.

“Wow,” she looks at your face, taking in your features that she feels like she hasn’t seen in a lifetime.

“I love you, Nat,” she grins again.

“I love you too, Y/N,” she strokes your chin, drawing you closer to her lips and kissing you softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is honestly so crappy, I'm so sorry. I've been really struggling to find time to write cuz life and low energy ugh :(  
> Anyway, T'Challa will be the next one!


	9. T'Challa/Black Panther x Reader

You fought for your country until the end.

You remember marching to the edge of Wakanda, following your king. You were supposed to be wed that day, but after the threat of Thanos you had to put your people first. You knew that day might be the day you die.

You wake up in the same field you disappeared, surrounded by all your fellow soldiers. Everyone looks just as confused as you are. You run to the forest where you last saw T’Challa.

“T’Challa!” you shout.

Nothing.

“T’Challa! My king!”

Still nothing.

You frantically search behind every bush and tree, for any sign of him. Maybe he didn’t turn to dust like you did, he could be halfway across the universe for all you know.

“Y/N?” a hoarse, yet clear voice calls behind you.

“T’Challa?” you turn around and see him. He smiles and runs to you. “We failed our people, T’Challa. We lost,”

“No we didn’t,” he takes your hands. “Not yet,”

“T’Challa, I-“ you look down, unable to make eye contact. “I don’t think I deserve to be queen,”

“Y/N, you will be a wonderful queen! What are you talking about?”

“I let everyone down, I wasn’t strong enough,” T’Challa grips your hands tighter.

“Y/N. Would I have asked you to marry me, to share the throne with me, if I didn’t believe in you?”

“I guess not,”

“I love you, Y/N,” he kisses your forehead and you tilt your chin to meet his lips.

“I love you too,” you smile, your lips warm.

You both look around as the Wakandan troops line up behind you. You see orange sparks in the distance and squint, unable to tell what they are. Wizards step through the circular portals and come up to you and T’Challa.

“Hello, your highness,” one says. “We need you to help defeat Thanos. The Avengers used the stones to bring everyone back, but we need to take him down,” you and T’Challa exchange glances.

Neither of you know exactly what happened, but you look at each other in complete sync and agreement. T’Challa takes your hand as you walk together to the fight.


	10. Steve Rogers x Reader pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by my lovely friend on tumblr!

It’s finally finished. After several months, Avengers tower is completely rebuilt. Pepper donated quite a bit to the cause, knowing it’s what Tony would’ve wanted. It’s even more extravagant than it was before, the windows glisten in the sun, the Avengers symbol shining brightest of all.

Steve grips your hand tightly as you stand before the front door, surrounded by boxes and bags from your car.

“Are you ready?” Steve asks you.

“I think so,” you smile, leaning into him slightly.

As soon as word spread about the tower being rebuilt, Steve didn’t hesitate to ask you to move in with him. He’d chosen to stay with you, and was determined to give you the life you deserve.

Steve helped you carry all of your things and furniture inside and up to a floor all your own. It’s beautiful, with a perfect view of the city. You flop down on the couch that was still by the doorway, taking in the feeling of the moment. You can’t believe you survived all this, let alone that you’re about to be living with Steve Rogers.

He sits beside you and swings his arm around your shoulders.

“What do you think?”

“I love it,” you beam, unable to contain your excitement. “And I love you,”

He presses his lips to your forehead, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
> Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
